


christmas morning

by mosaichearts



Series: ohana means family [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Very Cheesy, just really fluffy, tronnor being really cute parents, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaichearts/pseuds/mosaichearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor spending a Christmas morning with their daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas morning

Just like any other day, Connor woke up before his husband. 

The blinds in their bedroom were drawn, only small cracks of light peeking through and illuminating Troye's fair-skinned face against Connor's tan chest.

Connor yawned as he took one of Troye's curls and absentmindedly rubbed it with gentle fingers. As he became more aware, his mind registered what day it was. Christmas! 

It was funny how quickly Connor got back into the holiday spirit after he and Troye had their first child 4 years ago. He had always loved Christmas, but as he got older he kind of fell out of keeping up with traditions and things. When they spent their first Christmas with their beautiful baby girl, Skye, Connor had almost felt like a kid again. It was so much fun to be able to start his own family holiday traditions with Troye, as well as carry over the same ones he had learned growing up. The pair were quite a sight to behold when they attempted to cut down a tree on their own, just like Connor's dad did every year. Lots of cursing and bickering as well as laughter ensued.

The Mellet-Franta girls were lucky, too. With Troye being Jewish, they got to celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah every year. 

Connor snapped out of his daydream at the sound of the bedroom door creaking open and little feet pattering in. Next thing he knew, Skye was jumping onto their bed. 

"Daddy! Papa! It's Christmas, it's Christmas, Santa came! C'mon!" Skye yelped as she pounced onto Troye's back. 

Troye groaned as he moved off of Connor's chest and twisted over in the white sheets, rubbing his eyes. Connor laughed at the sight. 

"Wake up, sleepybug." Connor said, reaching over and kissing Troye's cheek. He then pulled Skye off of Troye and onto his own lap, showering her curly hair with kisses as she screeched delightedly. 

"Daddy, we have to check if Santa ate the cookies. And if he left a note back. Hurry up!" The 4-year-old's green eyes were wide as saucers.

"Be patient, Skye. Papa has to get up and get Violet before we can go see what Santa brought." 

"Get up, lazy-butt!" Skye demanded with a giggle as she hopped off Connor's lap, latching onto Troye's arm instead. 

"Yeah, c'mon, lazy-butt!" Connor joked, bopping Troye on the head.

"I'm up, I'm up." Troye said in his raspy morning voice that was still enough to make Connor's heart flutter. 

"Papa, Santa came! I think he ate our cookies, and left stuffs for me and Violet too." Skye exclaimed. 

"No way! You really think so?" Troye gasped, holding onto Skye's little hands. 

"Yeah! C'mon, c'mon!" 

Troye started to climb out of bed, but Connor grasped his hand and pulled him back down. 

"Not so fast, boy. I think you're forgetting something." Connor smiled, dangling a fleece pajama shirt in front of Troye. It was a green button-down with a red candy cane pattern, part of the matching pajama set Connor had gotten for them. He bought Skye and Violet the same set, too. It was a new tradition he wanted to try, the whole family wearing matching pajamas to bed every Christmas Eve. Troye had rolled his eyes theatrically when Connor revealed them, teasing him for being cheesy and "one of those parents". But Connor knew Troye secretly loved it by the way he had taken tons of pictures for Snapchat, along with silly videos of Connor and the girls strutting on an imaginary catwalk, modeling the pj's. 

"Mm, couldn't forget that. Thank you, baby." Troye said, briefly kissing Connor on the lips before slipping the shirt on. 

Connor then took Skye out into the living room while Troye went to get the baby out of her crib. He urged Skye to be patient just a little while longer, and she sat eagerly in front of the pile of wrapped boxes. Finally, Troye appeared in the room with a delighted 9-month-old in his arms. 

"Look at that, babygirl, Santa came! You like those pretty, shiny boxes, Vi?" Troye cooed in a gentle voice to Violet as the girl clapped, her blue eyes catching the reflection of the tree's colored lights. Connor couldn't say that his heart didn't melt. His gorgeous husband interacting with his beautiful children would always be Connor's favorite sight in the world. 

Troye and Connor sat next to Skye on the floor, Troye's legs crisscrossed with Violet in his lap. He leaned his head onto Connor's shoulder, blue eyes looking up towards Connor's green ones. 

"Merry Christmas, Con." Troye said with a soft smile, the kind that only showed the slightest hint of his two front teeth. 

"Merry, Christmas, Tro." Connor replied, smiling back. 

"Ok, ready, Skye-Skye? 3...2...1...go!" Troye counted down, Skye tearing open the shimmery wrapping paper on the biggest present in the pile. 

Once all of the presents were opened, and Skye made Connor read her the note from "Santa" not once, not twice, but three times, Troye insisted on taking a family photo.  
He set the timer on his phone and rushed into position in front of the Christmas tree; Connor with Violet on his shoulders, her chubby cheeks smiling, and Troye's head tilted towards Connor's while holding Skye, her arms looped around his shoulders and her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she smiled. The matching green pajamas were captured wonderfully.

"Perfect." Troye declared as he immediately found a filter to put on the photo, readying it for Instagram. He had a smile of adoration on his face as he typed in the caption, simply:

_Merry Christmas from me and my loves <3 ___

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love some good ol christmas fluff


End file.
